What I Need
by Interested Fan
Summary: Beast Boy has been missing for years and the Titans have been trying to find a replacement with little success. When a fight with the Hive Five results in an injured passerby the Titans are forced to bring him back to the Tower. The unfortunate passerby has amnesia and is forced to reside in the Tower until he remembers. Is this young passerby the missing Titan? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: A passerby

Interested Fan: I do not own Teen Titans no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Beast Boy: It's probably a good thing you don't own us. Who knows what would happen then?

Interested Fan: My sister has plans for you and so do I.

"It's been three years since B.B. left and none of us have been able to find a replacement for him. All we did was end up forming another team of Teen Titans. Let's hunt down B.B. and force him to come back," Cyborg suggested.

"He asked us to leave him alone before he disappeared Cyborg. Remember you searched for months after he made off like a shadow in the night."

"Maybe there are new clues as to where he had gone, Robin. Did you think of that Mr. Know-it-all?"

Starfire quickly jumped between the two who stood face to face yelling. "Please stop the mean talking. This will result in a confrontation like that time with Cinderblock in prison."

"Leave them be Starfire. This is the 1,645th time they've had this fight. Eventually Cyborg will give in and later this will happen again," Raven said in her rough, monotone voice.

Cyborg and Robin turned to glare at Raven whilst she levitated through the kitchen.

WHOOOO WHOOOO WHOOOO

The red flashing lights and sirens alerted the Teen Titans to a crime in progress.

"Teen Titans Go!"

The city was pretty much the same as I remembered it. The corner pizza shop, the mall, the pier, even the Wayne building and … the Hive Five robbing the museum.

Wow somethings never change at all. I stopped to watch curious, to see how my old friends were doing. A crowd of curious onlookers had gathered as the Hive Five tried to make off with a bunch of priceless artifacts.

"Stop Hive Five!" Robin shouted, swinging down from his grappling hooks.

"Yes stop. Stealing is very bad." Starfire seconded, dropping Cyborg onto the scene.

Raven swooped down to land beside Starfire looking aloof as ever, did nothing faze her now that she could defeat her father.

Now that I knew they were physically well I turned to leave. I walked sedately down the street away from the robbery in progress which might be a tad suspicious if anyone paid attention to me. Thankfully they did not.

"Look out!" a voice behind me screamed.

Something hit me from behind and my head cracked against the side walk. I was out like a light.

To say Raven was distracted was an understatement. A migraine had settled over her the minute she had left Titans Tower. She couldn't find the source of it and she pondered over this as the Titans flew to the local museum where the Hive Five were up to their usual antics.

"Stop Hive Five!" Robin shouted as he landed in front of Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd.

"Yes stop. Stealing is very bad."

"Why should we listen to you Snot-munchers?" Gizmo snorted before signaling the Hive Five to attack. The battle began with Robin battling Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd, Starfire fought Mammoth, Gizmo battled Cyborg, and Raven was stuck with See-more.

"Want to see my new trick?" See-more shouted. He blasted Raven with a high powered beam of light, blinding her.

"Argghhh!"

Raven blinked trying to clear her vision when suddenly something hit her and sent her flying. She was launched into the air and smashed into some poor innocent bystander walking down the street. The Hive Five were quickly appended and the Titans were left with what to do with the blonde young man in the grungy hoody.

"We should take him to the hospital," Starfire said leaning over the couch to stare at their surprise guest.

"Cyborg's scanners say he is just fine Star. If we take him to the hospital he will have to pay unnecessary medical bills. It's best if we let him come to here then take him back to the city," Robin explained.

"He looks familiar," Raven said levitating toward the kitchen with a glance back at the couch.

"She's right Robin. He does look familiar," Cyborg muttered, poking the sleeping dude in the face.

"Uggghhh," the dude moaned standing up.

"Hey are you okay?" a strange red haired girl asked inches from my face.

"I feel fine, but the fact I can't remember a thing is slightly disturbing." I answered, turning to take in my surroundings.

"Well THAT'S just great Rae you caused some poor dude amnesia!" the dude with the epic head piece said.

I reached up and touched the side of his face. "Dude is that really robotic?"

"Hey watch what you're poking, man," the dude muttered smacking my hand.

"Can you see through stuff with it? Can it shoot lasers? Can your arm detach? How did you build yourself without arms or was it made scientists from Saturn four? Is your mind a supercomputer? Can you hack into international systems? Have you ever done anything illegal?" I bombarded him with questions sitting up and making sparkly eyes at him.

"Oh boy. You don't think it's HIM do you?" the dude I was questioning asked turning to look at the kid with the over gelled hair.

"Well he certainly acts like him, but a lot of people act like that besides Beast Boy is green and this kid is blonde."

"Well I for one would like to know your names and not to be talked over like I am not here. It is incredibly rude to do so. Since I can't remember my name I think…John is a nice name. Hi I'm John and you are…?"I said reaching out my hand for a handshake.

"I am the one called Starfire. That is Robin, he is mine," she said pointing to Spiky. "That is Cyborg." She was pointing to robo-man. "And that is Raven." The girl she was gesturing too was floating two feet off the ground and wearing a navy cape.

"Are you floating or do you have wires?" I asked, instantly on the counter waving my hand over the girl's head. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"GET AWAY!" Raven's eyes turned completely back and large tentacles came out of nowhere. She blasted me across the room and quickly floated through the door at the top of the stairs.

"Wow! Firecracker Rowr!" I cooed staring at the place she had disappeared from.

"I thought firecrackers were bright and colorful and made loud noises. Why does he compare friend Raven to it?"

Spiky tried to answer her question and was stammering and blushing as he did.

"Hey does she have a boyfriend?" I asked turning to the other three in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Triggered Memories

Raven muttered all the way to her room. "I can't believe him. What an idiot!"

'He'll probably be gone in the morning. Robin will be responsible and take him to the hospital so they can find out who he is,' she thought vaguely.

With this thought to comfort the young heroine crawled into bed and fell asleep.

"Wow this kitchen is pretty stocked. Do you shop in bulk?" I asked, pulling out a mixing bowl.

Cyborg, my designated keeper for now, answered. "Yeah we eat a lot to keep up our strength. It takes a lot of food to keep a team like us."

"So…" I started turning to my new friend/babysitter. "You never did answer my question about Raven, the exotic beauty."

I turned back to the fridge so he could collect his thoughts. I noticed that people tend to answer if you give them time to think and don't look at them. "Raven has some…issues. She doesn't do well with emotions. They affect her powers and she tends to avoid situations with an abundance of them. Flirting, falling in love, having extreme attachments are all no-nos," he answered.

"That's too bad. She is smokin' hot and everyone needs someone to love. Hey…" I turned to Cyborg. "Why do you have tofu in your fridge?"

He flinched and launched into a story.

"A while ago we had a friend named Beast Boy. He was a vegetarian or was it vegan? Anyway he always used to make tofu concoctions. Tofu waffles, tofu turkey, tofu dogs, and other tofu foods. We just didn't stop buying it even though it has been three years. We even eat it willingly and make jokes even though it depresses us. He used to tell such horrible jokes…" he trailed off at the end.

"Did he die?" I asked, "'cause you sure make it sound like he did."

He looked up startled. "No he just disappeared one night after telling us he was leaving. I've been looking for him off and on but wherever he is he's off the grid."

Something disturbing was happening. As he continued to tell about this Beast Boy a strange feeling of familiarity had hit me. I could almost picture the events like I had been there myself. I knew this somehow. I shook my head and thought to myself. Next thing you know I'm going to think I am Beast Boy.

"Anything distinguishing about him like a scar on his face or something?" I asked, trying to find a way to deny the idea I was Beast Boy.

"Well he was green…"

"Was he sick all the time or something?"

"No, for whatever reason he had green skin and green hair. Some sort of accident I think. I could never get it out of him. He always clammed up when I asked."

'Fly Garfield. Get out of here. Don't worry about us. Go!' voices sounded in my head and I collapsed to the floor clutching my head. "Uggh," I moaned softly.

"Friend Cyborg what did you do to John?" Starfire asked from somewhere to my left.

"I was just telling him about Beast Boy and he started moaning and falling."

I felt air being disturbed and tried to look up but only succeeded in rolling my head to the side.

"What is he still doing here and what happened to the mixing bowl?" my dark beauty asked sounding dark.

"Not now Raven," Robin said, bending my head up.

I probably wasn't as handsome as I usually was. I could feel the sweat and tears on my face and my expression was contorted into one of pain.

"Raven can you see if anything is wrong with his head." Robin ordered.

"Fine," she snarled moving into the kitchen to crouch beside her teammates next to me.

She took my face from Robin and the others quickly backed up to give her space. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos"

The screaming suddenly became much more distinct and my vision blurred to reveal a flooded river with a small Congo boat being swept away by the rapids.

"Fly! Get away Garfield! Don't worry about us save yourself! Go see King Tawaba he'll take care of you." This came from a screaming woman on the boat below while a man tried to keep the boat under control. The sound of flapping wings and a screeching sounded to my right. A small bird flew in circles above the boat before flying off over the jungle.

Then the scene shifted and a young blonde boy was collapsed on a bed. The same woman from the boat was hovering over him and making soothing sounds. "Marie, why didn't you tell me? He's our son," the man from the boat asked from the doorway. "Mark you were so busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought it was a simple cold." "I might have a way to save Garfield. Let me take him." Mark lifted the boy from the bed and carried him into the other room. Then the view changed again.

"Hey watch me guys!" A green haired teen transformed into a T-Rex and began to run around a rocky terrain in front of the Teen Titans.

"Mark what happened to him? He's still green."

"Beast Boy, stop with the antics!" Robin shouted laughing.

"Let's take the boy with his powers he can get us all the diamonds and riches we want," a slimy looking character said to another whom was holding a crying green kid.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" a richly dressed man in a suit shouted at Steve and Rita who stood in front of a court house. Rita had a comforting hand on the shoulder of a young green boy. "You're never getting near Garfield ever again," Rita said in a hard voice glaring at the offensive man.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Terra said, looking at me sadly from where she stood beside Slade.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked staring at a tan spot on his arm. All the green in the one area was gone leaving a normal tone behind. "Beast Boy, you coming or not?" Cyborg shouted from outside the door. "Sure just a minute," he shouted pulling his sleeve over the offending spot before shooting out the door to join the others.

The spot had spread and now most of his body was a light tan color and blonde undertones were in his hair. "This isn't good."

It was dark out and the Titans had all gone to sleep curious as to why Beast Boy had wanted to leave, but choosing to wait until tomorrow to ask. Beast Boy walked out the front door a bag tossed over his shoulder. "Sorry guys. This is something I need to deal with on my own."

Raven jerked back leaving John, who was actually Beast Boy, to fall to the floor.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked up blinking her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Rae, are you okay? You looked like you just got punched." Cyborg said leaning over Robin's shoulder to look at her.

"He'll remember who he is when he wakes up. Cyborg triggered his memories with something he said." Robin eyed Raven suspiciously. "Then what is with your reaction?"

"It's something I saw in his memories. Don't let him run away. He will try to when he wakes up. He won't want to explain."

"Explain what friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Where he's been for the past three years and why he is no longer green." Raven said, pushing herself up of the floor and leaving the room.

"HE IS BEAST BOY!" "OH MAN HE'S GONNA HAVE FUN EXPLAINING COMING ONTO RAVEN WHEN HE WAKES UP!" "FRIEND BEAST BOY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered or not?

Interested Fan: I do not own Teen Titans or any affiliations.

I woke up with a splitting head ache on a very familiar couch. I stared around confused until memories of the past two days came back. "Crap, this was going to be fun," I muttered, sitting up and looking at my watch. 2:00 a.m. Maybe I could sneak out without them being the wiser. I got up only to feel a tugging at my wrist. I looked down to find one of Cyborg's special steel cables tied to a new addition to the main room, a vertical pole attached to the floor and ceiling. 'Well this is new. They think I'm going to try and shift to escape don't they.' I walked forward and pulled a pin from my pocket then proceeded to pick the lock holding the cable in place. I strolled leisurely through the corridor toward the main doors; no one was awake to stop me. "Hmm Um Hum" I quickly made my way out the door to the edge of the island.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned slowly to see Robin standing in a workout suit on one of the rough outcropping that dotted the island. "And how did you get out of the cable?" Instead of answering I dove into the water and began to perform the backstroke away as fast as I could. "HEY!"

Robin was shouting at me from the island and the other Titans came out in their nightwear. I somehow managed to swim faster.

"Where do you think you are going friend Beast Boy?" Starfire grabbed me out of the water and flew back to the others.

"So where have you been B.B.?"

"Seriously what are you talking about? My name is Mark Logan."

Raven eyed me suspiciously. "I looked into your memories. You are Beast Boy!"

"No, my name is Mark. Nice nighty by the way. It accentuates your legs. Yum!"

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed taking off towards the Tower.

"So you are not friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking depressed. It made me feel bad about lying. "That is correct my little chickadee." I clicked my tongue and pointed my fingers at her.

"I am not a bird and why are you pointing at me?"

Robin and Cyborg face palmed when she looked to them for an explanation.

"So…Mark what is it you do for a living now that you remember?" Robin asked. I don't think he was buying my lies.

"I don't do much but wander around and take odd jobs so that I can eat."

A feeling of being watched suddenly came over me and I tackled Robin to the ground as a knife flew over my head.

"Wow. That's a pretty interesting knife you got there!" I said loudly and nervously.

"That's an interesting tackle you got there!" Robin said mimicking my tone.

Okay obviously changing the subject was not going to work…Why were they not worried about the knife being thrown at his head?

"Knives don't get thrown at people's heads every day you know."

Cyborg turned to Robin. "He's right. Why are you getting stuff thrown at you?"

Robin flinched. "Remember Kitten. Well she's still pretty pissed off."

I flinched at the mention of Killer Moth's daughter. Thankfully no one noticed the tiny slip maybe I could convince them I just acted like Beast Boy not that I was Beast Boy. The question was how to fool Raven and her mental powers.

"So Mark what 'odd jobs' did you preform?" Robin's sarcasm was not appreciated.

I gave him a dirty look. "I worked as a circus clown, a bartender, a waiter, and I may have… almost got tricked into robbing a jewelry store." The look on their faces was priceless. "I got jumped in an alleyway and they drugged me up with something impairing my judgment. I then proceeded to pick the locks and the cops caught us. Lucky for me they knew this group and realized I was drugged and I got off scot free." I finished my story with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Great not only is this dude messing with Raven's powers and acts like B.B. he was also almost a criminal."

The Titans looked crestfallen which could be expected when you have hope that someone is returned to you only to have their hopes dashed. "So can I leave now?"

Robin gave me a glare then practically snarled at me. "Sure have a nice swim!" He then turned and stormed off to the Tower. "Hey Rob wait up!" Cyborg quickly chased off after the boy wonder.

"Why do you lie Friend Beast Boy?" I looked up startled into alien green eyes. I decided to give up the charade at least around her. "Because I don't want to explain why I left and they will push me until I tell them. So when did you realize I was Beast Boy even with my fervent denials."

"When you confirmed it just now," she said with a smirk. "Oh! That's cheating Star."

"He he he he he he" she giggled gleefully. Before scooping me up and heading to Jump City.


	4. Chapter 4: New Face

Interested Fan: I do not own Teen Titans or anything…really wish I did though.

!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

"So how have things been with the Titans, Star?"

She glanced over at me as we continued to walk through the mall. Somehow I got roped into going with her. "Friend Cyborg and Robin fight constantly in their worry over you. Friend Raven has become more withdrawn and anti-social. I have had to play peace maker so many times. Are you planning on staying, Mark? I would like for you to stay and eventually for you to tell me what happened when you're ready to do so." She looked at me so earnestly I couldn't help but say yes.

"YAY!" She scooped me up into a hug and twirled me around. "Owww! My arms, I really need them!"

!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

Raven had been worried when Starfire had not returned after dropping off 'Mark' in Jump City so the team had gone to look for them.

The Titans were hidden in some bushes watching as Star talked to him. They had gone to the mall and Starfire was obviously happier than she had been in ages if what Raven sensed was any indication. "Hey Rae, I know your powers are on the fritz at the moment but is Mark going to hurt Star or something?"

Raven turned to eye her companions. "No I do not think so. He seems to genuinely enjoy her company and talking to her, but I suggest we keep an eye on them just in case."

Robin nodded. "I'll call Camouflage."

!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

"Recon, what's with that face?" Recon was one of Teen Titans South. TT South was formed from the young heroes who had been brought in to replace Beast Boy.

Camouflage was the leader. She could turn invisible and often used that to spy on her team mates except Recon. He always knew when she was a round.

Recon was an android created by another of their teammates named Techy. He was a brown haired and tall. He was incredibly strong and programed with every martial art Techy could get ahold of. He could use any weapon he could find.

Techy was able to control technology. She could actually talk to any computer and she could practically build anything as evident with Recon.

Next was Siren. She was amazingly pretty and could 'transform' into any one of your dreams. Her transformations are actually a mental power; you just thought you were seeing one of your dreams. She can also control people, like the pied piper, with her voice.

Last but not least was Shocky. He could control electricity...most days. He had a natural electric current that ran over his whole body as a defense and disrupted most technology. Something that annoyed Techy to no end when he came to bug her.

"It annoys me that Robin expects you to drop everything to check out some dude for them."

"Techy come fix my annoying boyfriend, he's getting irritated that I canceled our date to go help Robin."

"Hahahahahahahahhaha," Shocky laughed rolling on the floor.

"It's not funny man. We haven't been on one date since we got together. Every time we are about to do so something comes up," Recon muttered.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"I didn't expect you to bring the entire team Camouflage."

"They insisted. Any particular reason you wanted me to spy on that boy."

"Other than the fact your girlfriend seems to like him," Recon muttered.

Camo smacked him in the back of the head. "Behave," she hissed.

Robin glared at him. They really didn't get along they were too similar, and neither of them got along with Speedy either.

"He showed up unexpectedly and ended up in the Tower for a day. Raven's powers even confused him for Beast Boy and her powers don't seem to work correctly around him. He's suspicious…and he flirts with Raven."

"So Camo's spying on him because he's attracted to Raven," Siren said, examining her nails.

"Yes…no wait no. That's not it." Robin flushed with embarrassment.

Cyborg was shaking with laughter while Raven had turned a very interesting red color.

"Friends what are you doing within the bushes?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to look up at a smiling Starfire and a smirking Mark, who obviously knew what they were doing. "We came to check on you when you didn't come back," Raven answered, leaving the cover of the shrubbery. The rest quickly followed suit. "Oh Friends Camouflage, Recon, Siren, Shocky, and Techy, this is Friend Mark."


End file.
